


Tessa's Home

by Alexgalaxies



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies
Summary: Tessa surprises Mariah, but will Summer get in the way like she always does? Probably.





	Tessa's Home

Summer saw Mariah at the bar and decided to walk over. “So , I hear your lady love is coming back into town.”

Mariah rolled her eyes before answering. “Yeah? She is. And that concerns you how?”  
  
She glared at the redhead. “It doesn’t. I was just gonna say I’m happy for you is all.”   
  
Genuine confusion showed on Mariah’s face. “Really? You. Happy for me?”  
  
“Yeah, is that really so surprising? I can be mature you know.” Summer replied as a matter of fact.  
  
“Oh yeah, real mature how you’ve been acting lately.” Mariah raised her brows to emphasize her sarcasm. Summer made a “wow” face in offense and turned to leave. “Okay, look sorry. I should appreciate this rare occasion of you being nice.” Gesturing to the blonde. “To me at least.”  
  
“I’m just gonna ignore the backhanded-ness and take the compliment.” She took a sip of her own drink and Mariah did the same. “That’s more the spirit. Let’s drink, and celebrate.”  
  
Wanting to change the mood, Mariah jokingly said, “So, drinks on you?”  
  
Luckily, Summer followed suit with the playful banter. “In your dreams.” Secretly, she was glad Mariah had urged her to stay. It was nice to have another girl closer to her age to be around. No worries about the men in her life, her mom, or a bet. _Why does it all have to be complicated? Why can’t we just do stuff like this?_  
  
Drinking ensues, along with pleasant conversation. The answer to her question from earlier came sooner than she thought. Summer looked away from Mariah for a second to see a familiar tall dark-haired woman smiling brightly and staring at the redhead. Tessa put her index finger to her lips silently shushing her. Summer felt anger bubble in her stomach. She had been enjoying her time (for once) with Mariah and didn’t want it to end so soon. Summer knew it would and as Tessa slowly walked up to Mariah made a decision. One she knew she shouldn’t have made but couldn’t really help it. It was an impulse. Since she came back into town, Summer silently hoped for someone to drown her emotions in. Not fully in a sexual way, but something enough to distract her. The suggestion of skinny dipping made her realize she didn't hate the idea of it being with the fiery redhead. She figured it’d be hot and fun, especially considering the past animosity between the two. Maybe a hate-fuck kind of feel to it.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong? You look up-” Summer grabbed Mariah’s face, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence by kissed her hard. Mariah froze, eyes wide open in surprise. Summer tried to deepen the kiss and failed, as Mariah pushed her off. _Why’d I do that? Fuck, I ruined it. A chance at a friend. I know my intentions were shitty, but it felt like we were starting over._  
  
Tessa had stopped in her tracks seeing the kiss. She became furious. _What the fuck. How dare she do that? Knowing I was walking up to them. Kissing my Mariah._ She walked up to them. Pushing Summer further from Mariah she spoke. “Just because you have no boundaries when it comes to relationships, doesn’t mean others don’t. Mariah is my girlfriend.” Tessa put her arm around Mariah’s shoulder pulling her close. “And this is not what I want to see the moment I come back to town. So, I really suggest that you leave. Now.”  
  
_Ugh, fuck. Play it cool. Just a kiss?_ “Damn, Mariah tell her to take it down a notch. It was just a kiss. It’s no big deal.”  
  
“No Summer, it is a big deal. Now please, leave. And be glad I’m being nice.” Tessa spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
“Only if that’s what Mariah wants.” Summer thought she had Tessa there. That the redhead might back her up, newfound friendship and all.  
  
Mariah looked at Tessa, then at Summer, and then at the ground. “You should go.” She said with a low voice. Summer scoffed and left the two women.

 

Tessa watched her leave and turned to face the redhead. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah.” Mariah took a sip of her drink then spit it back into the glass obnoxiously. “Ugh this is awful; can you take this back?” The man at the bar took back the glass.  
  
“Were you just trying to wash your mouth?” 

 

Mariah nodded. “So, I could do this.” Leaning in, she kissed her girlfriend. 

 

Tessa reveled in the kiss. She placed both hands on the sides of Mariah’s head, tilting her own to deepen the kiss.  
Finally pulling away, Tessa stared into Mariah’s eyes. “I’ve missed you, beyond words could express. I’ve missed those eyes. So much love in them. You make me feel truly loved, and how I hope you know.”  
  
“I’ve missed you too. I thought you said you didn’t know when you were gonna get here?”  
  
“I wanted to surprise you, but I guess we were both surprised.” Her anger returned. “Any idea why she did that? Did she let on? Any flirting?”  
  
“No. None actually. We were just having a conversation. It just came out of nowhere.”  
  
“If she ever tries anything again, I will not hesitate to throw her into the pool.”  
  
“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. I would like to have more dates out here.” Mariah wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist.  
  
“I’m sure we will.” Tessa kissed her again sweetly.  
  
They sat at the bar for a bit, talking and catching up about what Tessa had been doing while she was gone. During the conversation, Tessa had scooted her chair closer to Mariah so the sides of her legs were touching the redhead’s. “Remember our phone call?”  
  
“You getting interrupted? And us getting cut off. Yeah, Tess, I was so scared.”  
  
“Oh, baby. Before that.” She placed a hand on Mariah’s knee. “The you sounding insanely appealing.” Tessa leaned in and let her eyes trail up and down the shorter woman’s body.  
  
Mariah blushed, both at the insinuation and her assuming the worst. She tucked hair behind her ear. “Oh, yeah.” She smiled softly, blush furthering as her thoughts turned where she was hoping Tessa wanted them to. “I remember.”  
  
“Mm, good.” Tessa leaned closer to her ear. “Because there are things that we could be doing that are just as insanely appealing.” A hand traveled to the redhead’s thigh, making sure no one could see. “And you just look so tempting.”  
  
A groan threatened to escape. Mariah’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Tess, keep talking like that and we’re gonna have to leave.” She looked around again, hoping no one had heard them. She noticed Summer looking at them. When their eyes met, Summer immediately looked away.

  
“That’s the plan.” Tessa winked. Taking Mariah’s hand, she pulled her to stand. “As long as you want to.” Her tone turned to concern, she looked for an answer out of the redhead.  
  
Mariah went to speak, but was interrupted by the blonde making her way over. “So, you guys are leaving so soon? That’s too bad.”  
  
Tessa felt her blood boiling again. _Did she not get it the first time?_ Noticing the change in Tessa’s demeanor, Mariah pulled her hand behind her to urge the dark-haired woman to take a step back. Mariah was a little upset this time. Summer should’ve just left them alone. “And why would that be?”  
  
“Well, I wanted more time to work on an apology. So, I’m sorry, for before.” She kept her eyes off of Mariah as she apologized. Then she made sure she locked eyes with her when she added, “But also because I couldn’t find Kyle.”  
  
Tessa chimed in this time, irritation obvious in her voice. “What does Kyle have to do with anything?”  
  
“Oh right. Mariah, should I tell her?” Summer smiled wickedly. Tessa looked to Mariah but the redhead was just as confused. “You’re no fun. Our little threesome, remember?” She looked Tessa up and down before adding, “and a guitar, now that she’s back.”  
  
Tessa was angrier than irritated now. “What?” She dropped Mariah’s hand, turning to face her.  
  
“Tessa. No. We didn’t, I wasn’t planning on-” She cut herself off turning to the blonde. “Summer, you have two seconds to leave or I swear.”  
  
“Swear what?” She challenged.   
  
Tessa didn't let her answer. She stepped forward getting in Summer’s personal space, looking down on her.  “She won’t do anything, I will. What part of my girlfriend did you not understand?” Summer took a step back but Tessa followed. “Listen to me. I will not let you meddle where you shouldn’t be meddling.” Taking a step back, putting Mariah in front of her, Tessa wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. “Just know there are boundaries and you will not cross them.” Summer rolled her eyes and walked away. "Mmm. My Mariah." Tessa whispered with a smile as she gently squeezed the redhead, kissing her cheek. 

 

Mariah smiled. She liked Tessa defending their relationship.  Turning with a bright smile, she spoke. “All  yours and only yours , Tess.”  Mariah leaned up to kiss her sweetly. Tessa deepened the kiss, feeling possessive. Mariah  kissed back with the same fervor, reassuring Tessa. Wrapping their arms around one another tightly leaving no room between them.   
  
Pulling apart, Tessa spoke softly into her ear. “I want you.”   
  
Mariah pressed a small kiss to Tessa’s lips . “You have me.” She grabbed Tessa’s hand and they walked out of the roof deck.   
  
As they waited for the elevator, Tessa got impatient. After a couple of seconds , Tessa hands were on Mariah’s sides, pulling their bodies together . kissing her insistently , Mariah wrapped her arms around Tessa’s neck. The kiss was  hungry for one another and for what was to come. They both jumped hearing the elevator ding, then laughed feeling silly. 

  
Entering the elevator, they resorted just to holding hands. Mariah didn’t think they would stop had they done more and Tessa felt the same. After Summer, she wanted to show off that she had Mariah and that no one could take her Mariah away from her.  
  
They got down to the bottom floor and exited the elevator hand in hand. Almost reaching the door, they heard a voice. “Hey, ladies. Isn’t this a lovely surprise?” They turned to see Kyle. Tessa couldn’t help but hold Mariah’s hand tighter, Summer’s suggestion had thrown her off. Thankfully, the redhead squeezed her hand back reassuringly.  
  
Mariah was the first of the girls to speak. “What’s up, Kyle?”  
  
“Oh, nothing much. Just glad to see my two favorite lovebirds.” Tessa couldn’t help feeling weird at his usage of “my”. “Oh, speaking of you two together, how about those drinks?”  
  
“Sorry, maybe some other time.”  
  
“What better time than now?”  
  
Tessa chimed in. “We have plans.”  
  
“Didn't you just get back? And a surprise at that. How could you have plans already?” He was egging them on.  
  
Mariah let out a forced laugh. “We just made them. Weird right? A couple making plans.” She shrugged, hoping he would leave them alone.  
  
“Oh, I get it. Those kinds of plans. Well, don’t let me keep you. And,” he looked them up and down and with a wink. “Have fun.”  
  
They turned to leave. Mariah sighed. “Can’t we ever catch a break?”  
  
Tessa stayed silent. Her jealousy coursing through her veins. She didn’t want to take it out on Mariah, not in an angry way. She wanted to leave marks. Ones that only they knew were there and ones that showed that Mariah was hers in that way. Mariah’s heart belonged to her. That she had the lock and key and intended on keeping them. As they kept walking, Tessa became frustrated, conflicted.  
  
Mariah stopped to faced the dark-haired musician but Tessa kept her eyes glued to the concrete beneath them. Tilting Tessa’s face towards her, she asked, “Are you alright?” She saw darkness in her eyes and anger on her face.  
  
Tessa pushed the redhead against the nearest wall. Mariah gasped at the sudden action. Crumbling into the shorter woman, Tessa buried her face into Mariah’s shoulder. Mariah wrapped her arms around the taller woman as she began placing kisses on Mariah’s neck. They were desperately showing a need for closeness.  Between kisses, she muttered “I’m-Gonna-Leave-Marks”  
  
The redhead let out a soft moan. She couldn’t help herself and she didn’t care, the kisses felt too good. “Oh-kay.” Mariah whispered. Tessa did as she said. Picking a spot on her neck and closing her lips around the skin, nipping, licking and finally sucking. Popping blood vessels, hoping for a purple spot to emerge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SwanQueen4tw for editing


End file.
